Mi Esperanza
by CReando
Summary: Cuando ya no tienes nada, ¿De donde sacas las fuerzas para luchar?
1. ¿Sola?

_Antes que todo, los personajes son míos y todos lo sabemos... Solamente los tomo prestados una ratito para divertirme un poco _

_**Really alone...**_

¿Hace cuanto tiempo vigilaba a la castaña?, ni él mismo lo sabía. Solo podía recordar cómo había comenzado a verla diferente, pero eso ya no le inmutaba; como a ras de saber que algo se había perdido en ella. La guerra con Voldemort, la había devastado, al menos eso es lo que esperaba Harry y pensó que solo sería algo pasajero. A parte de su cicatriz y el hecho de haber terminado con el "innombrable", Harry no era más que otro adolescente común; justo por ello no podía sentir la angustia de su amiga.

Como negarlo, en cierta forma ella representaba mucho más de lo que cualquier persona podría intentar ser por él, todos lo sabían; más aún que Ginny, Ron, Sirius… O cualquier otra persona. Había sido su madre, compañera, profesora y ahora; tenía una venda que le evitaba apreciar como esa estructura de perfección que tantos años había mantenido la castaña, se venía al suelo, como un castillo de naipes. Lo peor es que la estaba dejando caer, mientras solo miraba como otro mero espectador a la persona más importante para él, perder lentamente su vida. Tal vez solamente, porque esa chica ya no era tan importante.

Se avecinaban el baile de Imbolc para la generación que egresaba, pues la salida de Hogwarts de aquel grupo de jóvenes magos tan talentosos, merecía una grandiosa celebración; como lo fue una vez en Yulé, en el torneo de los tres magos. Pero Hermione solo podía pensar en una cosa, en aquello que carcomía su corazón; el motivo por el cual lloraba amargamente durante las noches, tratando de despertar de su pesadilla. La inmensa culpa con la que cargaba, sus padres habían muerto, ¡Y era su culpa!; ciertos mortífagos que habían sobrevivido a la batalla, se había esmerado en seguirla y acabar con lo que quedaba de su vida.

Y la chica de ojos ámbar solamente se podía preguntar ¿Por qué?, en cierta forma su lógica le decía que todo estaba mal, que no era realmente su culpa; pero su corazón solo le permitía castigarse por haber sido el motivo de la muerte de sus padres. Y en eso pensaba, como todas las noches, mientras observaba lo hermoso que tenían las estrellas. ¡Eso era lo que tenía que hacer!, castigarse y sufrir el mismo destino que sus padres; por ello no comía, no dormía, no estudiaba. Solo se limitaba a un ausentismo, las ojeras marcaban profundamente sus ojos y la palidez de su rostro no mejoraba la situación. ¿Quién diría, que aquella que alguna vez podría haber sido considerada la mejor bruja que Hogwarts había visto en años?

Lentamente se fue separando de sus amistades, y se dejo llevar en un vaivén suave mientras, perdía lo poco que quedaba de su humanidad. Ya no podía hacer magia correctamente, y si alguna vez lo había creído posible se convertía en una squib; y menos que eso, porque le faltaba vida. A medida que notaba lentamente como ellos le dejaban ir, sin siquiera preguntar por su condición como si ya no se limitara a estar ahí. En cierta forma eso tenía un motivo especial, simplemente todos estaban tan ansiosos con su partida de Hogwarts, con el baile de Imbolc, con sus parejas, los ÉXTASIS y futuras carreras. Que era olímpicamente ignorada.

Nuevamente se encontraba mirando a Hermione, ¿Acaso no comía?; y buscando en sus más recientes memorias no acertaba responder la última vez que la había visto así. El ojiverde se incomodó un poco, pero pronto su atención se vio desviada hacia la hermosa pelirroja, que se encontraba mirándolo con una sonrisa, se apresuró a besar aquellos labios tentadores y pronto se olvidó de la preocupación que le causó la castaña.

Abrumada por el dolor que sentía, más por el insomnio y luchando por darle un sentido a su vida. Hermione decidió salir de su casa y caminar por los pasillos; suspirando tomó un recoveco que bien conocía del castillo y se sintió en soledad; así nadie la vería. Pudo apreciar la luna, que se filtraba por un tragaluz, y no acertó a percibir los pasos que se acercaban a su persona.

-¿Sola sangresucia?- la castaña se volteó casi violentamente.

-¿Te importa Zabini?- preguntó sarcásticamente, mientras le dedicaba una mirada desafiante con lo poco que le quedaba de voluntad.

Zabini era uno de aquellos que apoyaron a Voldemort cuando tuvieron la ocasión, y que luego salieron huyendo cuando vieron su inminente derrota. La fortuna que poseía el chico le había bastado para comprar inocencia; en cuanto le concernía a Hermione era un vil desgraciado y cobarde.

-¡Uh, veo que estas malhumorada!- dijo mientras se le acercaba con una sonrisa de lado.

Por un momento Hermione se sintió intimidada, pero por algo era una Gryffindor, y pensó sentirse así que era una estupidez después de todo lo que había pasado, no le quedaba nada.

-¡Sí, lo que sea!- bufó antes de levantarse, y dirigirse hacia la salida.

Pero no pudo por que el moreno le atrapó con extraordinaria agilidad, y la apresó contra una pared del pasillo.

* * *

0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---

* * *

Bueno antes que todo HOLA!!!! soy Iz es mi apodo, me pueden llamar así!!!! soy nueva y esta es una idea que tenía hace tiempo en la cabeza, basada en una historia personalmente cercana. El capítulo es corto porque no tengo mucho tiempo pero cuando pueda subo el otro cap (mentira es vaga ¬¬*) -- mi conciencia

Dejen sus Reviews, con sugerencias, apoyo, ánimo, críticas, si creen que me debo retirar y definitivamente hacer otra cosa, o si debo continuar...

Y no es por hacer publicidad, pero les invito a un foro de roleo de la epoca de los merodeadores se creó hace poco y necesita su apoyo para difundirse...

tb si pueden visiten mi blog... solo si tienen tiempo

(**es que es mi tarea y necesito más de mil visitas para pasar **) de posible dejen coments

_PDTA NO PUDE DEJAR LOS LINKS AQUI, asi que quienes puedan vean en mi hojita personal_

**MUXISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (^^)**


	2. Lo que pasó

**Disclaimer:** Lo único que me pertenece aquí es la historia, todo lo demás es de la maravillosa JKR que creó este maravilloso universo

**What Happened?**

_**-¡Uh, veo que estas malhumorada!- dijo mientras se le acercaba con una sonrisa de lado. **_

_**Por un momento Hermione se sintió intimidada, pero por algo era una Gryffindor, y pensó sentirse así que era una estupidez después de todo lo que había pasado, no le quedaba nada.**_

_**-¡Sí, lo que sea!- bufó antes de levantarse, y dirigirse hacia la salida.**_

_**Pero no pudo por que el moreno le atrapó con extraordinaria agilidad, y la apresó contra una pared del pasillo.**_

-¡Déjame Zabini!- gritó como pudo, pero al chico le bastó con un movimiento para lanzarle un hechizo silenciador que la dejó pasmada y con una fuerte opresión en el pecho que le hizo sentir como se ahogaba.

Con suavidad, delineó su faz con una mano, mientras la castaña temblaba con fuerza; se le acercó al oído y le susurró.

-Me tienes tiempo con ganas, sangresucia- mientras se relamía sus labios en un gesto de lujuria.

Hermione gritaba, con fiereza, pero ni un sonido era audible desde su boca, y luchaba inútilmente con su agresor mientras lagrimas de impotencia rodaban por su cara.

Rápidamente Blaise se deshizo de la blusa de la castaña, pero pensó que podía serle útil, así que le amarró firmemente los brazos, y la levantó en peso sobre su hombro, pero ella empecinada no dejaba de moverse.

Aunque nadie le escuchaba la chica no perdía las esperanzas de que alguien la viera o la fuera a oír, así que a pesar de ahogarse gritaba con todas las fuerzas que tenía y golpeaba el cuerpo del moreno.

Zabini, le arrojó al suelo como si de una muñeca se tratase, y Hermione no pudo evitar que más lágrimas de dolor brotaran de su mirada.

-Mal hecho, rata de biblioteca-, dijo y simultáneamente cerró la habitación con un hechizo. –Verás que nadie te quiere hacer este favor, así que yo decidí ayudarte con tu problema, ¡Qué pena que no todos vean lo buena que estás!-

La castaña ya no podía moverse, sentía claramente como los dedos del chico le abrían las piernas, haciéndole un espacio para que se colocara frente a ella y con agresividad con sus pezones.

Si ella que hace poco sentía nada, ahora se sentía como basura; sabía que precisamente no era bonita, y que por más que se negara a admitirlo, ningún otro chico le haría caso, lágrimas resbalaban incesantemente por las pálidas mejillas. Y eso hacía que se desgarrara por dentro, aún así ¿Por qué precisamente le pasaba eso a ella?, ¿No era injusto tanto sufrimiento?; ¡Qué le había hecho al mundo!, ¿Acaso no había ayudado a acabar con el Señor Tenebroso? No podía creer la humillación que estaba pasando, ella pretendía entregarse al hombre que amaba y no por una perversa humillación, sino con amor. Pero por más de sobra sabía que eso era imposible para ella.

Volvió a la escena y observó horrorizada como, la serpiente se acomodaba entre sus piernas, ahora sin falda, sentía como el aire le faltaba a sus pulmones y nunca se sintió tan feliz de la posibilidad de perder la conciencia, mejor aún la vida; pero al parecer, el moreno se percató de su gesto, y con una sonrisa le negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no va a pasar, el hechizo no te puede matar- luego gruñó con vulgaridad, resoplando sobre su cuello y mordiendo con desdén su cuerpo.

No aguantaba más, estaba aterrorizada; pudo sentir el miembro desgarrando su entrada, causándole una agonía suprema en cada embestida, gritando como nunca y conteniendo las convulsiones que el pánico provocaba en su cuerpo, solo acertaba a plegar a Merlín, Dios, Alá y todo aquello que fuera Superior que le dejaran abandonar su cuerpo mancillado.

Dolorosamente trataba de sujetar su vientre que ardía como los mil demonios, y controlar aunque fuera por lógica antes que por miedo, la situación en la que se encontraba; hizo un ademán para morder a Blaise, cuando una parte de su piel estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerlo; más este le apartó con un golpe y le apuntó con la varita directamente en el cuello, haciendo que por corriera un hilo de sangre desde la herida hasta su hombro; y luego lamió la zona ensangrentada.

Después de moverse a su voluntad, saciar su enfermo placer y terminar con una sorna, como para angustiar más a la joven a la cual cada minuto le parecía interminable; se sentó sobre su vientre jadeando sobre su rostro; le desató los brazos ahora rojos con las marcas de las uñas de la castaña y se acercó a su rostro.

-Si algo sale, de tu sucia boca; te aseguro que no serás la única en sufrir-, luego escupió en su rostro y le gritó antes de salir, -¡Piensa en tus estúpidas amigas, si es que les llamas así!-.

Los ojos de Hermione se desencajaron del horror por completo; como por enésima vez lloró y se retorció sin control alguno, con la luna como único testigo de la atrocidad cometida aquella noche.

* * *

0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza y lo pequeño del capítulo pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, he estado batallando con los exámenes de mi U, además de días de depresión por reprobar cálculo.

Espero me dejen Reviews, y ojalá visiten el Foro de Roleo de la época de merodeadores (el link está en mi hoja de perfil)


	3. ¿Cambio?

**Disclaimer:** Sabemos que los personajes no son míos. Ni para que aclarar ¬¬ , aunque ya quisiera tener a Snape para mi solita, sé que no se puede ni para que soñar.

**¿Could it be a change?**

**Herm: -Iz-**

Yop: -¿Dime Mione?-

**Herm: -¿Por qué has tardado tanto en publicar? **

Yop: -Es que…- (O///o), (avergonzada a mil)

**Herm:-¿Qué?- ( arrugando el ceño)**

Yop: -Es que he estado muy ocupada…, Además tu no conoces a mi profe de cálculo-

**Herm: -Y tu no conoces a mi profesor aritmancia…-**

Yop: - Ya entendí, bueno disculpa-

**Herm: -Además me vienes a dejar en reverenda situación-**

Yop: -Lo sé nunca dije que fuera a ser feliz-

**Herm: -Bueno ya a eso no vine- (un poco ofuscada**)

Yop:-¿Entonces?-

**Herm: -Es que quiero saber ¿Con quién me va a emparejar tú retorcida mente?-**

Yop: -No lo sé, y ahora no molestes si quieres que publique de una buena vez-

_**-Si algo sale, de tu sucia boca; te aseguro que no serás la única en sufrir-, luego escupió en su rostro y le gritó antes de salir, -¡Piensa en tus estúpidas amigas, si es que les llamas así!-.**_

_**Los ojos de Hermione se desencajaron del horror por completo; como por enésima vez lloró y se retorció sin control alguno, con la luna como único testigo de la atrocidad cometida aquella noche.**_

Cuando reunió las fuerzas para levantarse, le tomo mucho esfuerzo para levantar su cabeza y poder encontrar sus prendas; mucho más para poder deshacerse del conjuro, que le llevó toda la energía que tenía y un esfuerzo excepcional, del cual ni en sus mejores días se creía capaz. Despertó con un punzante dolor en su cabeza, al parecer ahora sí se había desmayado, ¡Qué ironía!; calculaba que al menos habían pasado un par de horas, y eso le daba a pensar tenía poco tiempo para regresar a su casa y menos en ese estado. Trató nuevamente con la magia, y esta vez con un susurro pudo hacer un hechizo desilusionador; para luego caminar encogida y trabajosamente con la mano sujetándose el sexo, abrazándose a sí misma, tratando de amenguar el dolor penetrante.

-Granger- escuchó llamar, nunca en su vida había sentido tal pánico, al parecer su hechizo no había sido tan efectivo.

Trató de caminar más a prisa, pero no pudo; producto de la falta de atención y la desesperación terminó estrellándose contra la pared del pasillo, perdiendo involuntariamente el control y cayendo al piso.

Sintió como unos brazos la sujetaban firmemente, y escuchó a Draco llamarla por su nombre.

Ciertamente el joven no atinaba a presenciar la escena, aquella sangresucia que alguna vez le había representado una digna rivalidad, la que había eliminado a una sarta de mortífagos, tal vez la única en su "categoría" que merecía llamarse bruja. Estaba en sus brazos, gimiendo, revolviéndose, temblando como un animalito indefenso ante un depredador. Era una situación deplorable, que le encogió el corazón; y renegando por primera vez de su apellido la abrazó fuertemente, como para transmitirle el calor que le faltaba a la castaña, justificando su acción con la lógica de que aunque fuera una muggle, ninguna mujer debía tener tal aflicción.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?- atinó a preguntar, pero ella solo le respondió con una negativa hundiéndose más entre sus brazos, al parecer ella estaba necesitada de calor humano. El no se negó, sentía una fuerte lástima por la joven y dejó que llorara cuanto la voluntad le permitía a la chica. Con una dulzura impropia de un Malfoy, se levantó con cuidado a la vez que la aprisionaba contra si para incorporarla y la ayudaba a caminar.

-Te voy a llevar con Madame Pomfrey, para que te vea- pero antes de poder siquiera dar otro paso, lo sujetó fuertemente de la túnica, y moviendo nuevamente la cabeza con una negativa y un ahogado ¡No!, apenas brotado de sus labios. Y sosteniendo una mirada llena de lágrimas, ya predichas; lo volvió a abrazar. Él sabía que necesitaba cariño, y por lo menos por unas pocas horas; no se negó a dárselo, sabía lo que era sentirse en la desesperación absoluta.

Cuando pudo apreciar su rostro, por algunos rayos matinales; Draco cargó en peso a Hermione, pensando en que lo que le hubiera pasado, empeoraría su estado si estaba en boca de todo Hogwarts; así se apuró a llevarla a la su habitación, que como Premio Anual, quedaba aislada de las demás casas, luego pensaría en cómo llevarla donde los Gryffindor. Al dejarla en la habitación, pudo apreciar el daño hecho y nunca en su vida sintió tanta lástima como en ese momento.

Hermione despertó, agitada; recordando le pesadilla vivida hacia algunas horas; pero se sorprendió de encontrarse en las habitaciones de mujeres, por lo visto Malfoy solo había sido una divagación de su mente. Aún sin concretar, el cómo había llegado a su cama; juntó todo lo que su cordura y sus piernas le permitían y con pasos tambaleantes se encerró en la ducha, dejó que el agua helada corriera por su cuerpo, sintiendo un fugaz alivio que pronto fue convertido en desesperanza y en un grito desgarrador que se perdió en la habitación. Se restregó con violencia cada parte de su cuerpo, dejando marcado y enrojecido más de un lugar; quiso deshacerse de la piel que había tocado ese miserable, convertirse en serpiente y mudar toda su piel; aún mojada y con furia escupió al espejo que le devolvía la imagen de una persona sucia y pestilente.

0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o

Espero me dejen Reviews; si no, no imxta iwal los quiero mucho y ojalá visiten el Foro de Roleo de la época de merodeadores (el link está en mi hoja de perfil)


	4. Miedo

**Disclaimer:** Sabemos que los personajes no son míos. Ni para que aclarar ¬¬ , aunque ya quisiera tener a Snape para mi solita, sé que no se puede ni para que soñar.

Bueno cuelgo dos chapters para que no me manden crucios; y creo que mejor en el próximo fic subo historia completa de una. Que sería lo más loable, si cuento con que estoy ocupada 20 de las 24 horas del día, iwal los quiero mucho por atreverse a leer. (por si acaso iwal significa igual solo que se me sale)

**Fearing**

**0000-0000-0000**

**0000-0000**

**0000**

_**Se restregó con violencia cada parte de su cuerpo, dejando marcado y enrojecido más de un lugar; quiso deshacerse de la piel que había tocado ese miserable, convertirse en serpiente y mudar toda su piel; aún mojada y con furia escupió al espejo que le devolvía la imagen de una persona sucia y pestilente.**_

¿Hace cuantos días no había visto a Hermione?, bueno si los calculaba ya llevaba más de una semana sin verla y como dos días sin asistir a clases, ni siquiera en la sala común coincidían. Y si lo pensaba un poco más, nadie había preguntado por ella; ¿Qué sería de la vida de su amiga? Se preguntó nuevamente, haciendo el esfuerzo para divagar y encontrar algún resquicio de memoria, Tal vez la vería en el baile de Imbolc, solo faltaba un par de días o capaz y la buscaba más tarde con el mapa de los merodeadores. ¡Sí eso! pero después de buscar a Ginny, cumplían cuatro meses después de haber regresado y le tenía una sorpresa que no podía esperar.

Después de haber considerado, que había llorado lo suficiente, se había enojado y chillado a más no poder; Hermione pensó que era hora de salir del agujero, si no, no solo tendría problemas con Mc Gonagall por haber bajado enormemente sus calificaciones y no haber aprobado los EXTASIS, sino que también tendría la amenaza de Blaise si no podía aparentar como se debía, sus amigas serían las siguientes. Por un momento pensó en tirar eso a la basura y gritar a sus compañeros y a la jefa de su casa toda la verdad; pero luego la idea se esfumó y pensó que aún cuando se habían olvidado de ella, aquellas chicas eran personas que amaba y aunque le doliera a más no poder, no tenía otra alternativa que tragarse esa amarga pastilla. Se adecentó un poco sujetando sus cabellos en una coleta, arreglando un poco su rostro arruinado y avanzando con las piernas temblorosas, por la tensión más que cualquier otra cosa, bajó al comedor después de que la mayoría se retirara.

Buscó un lugar entre las personas desperdigadas, se sentó para decidirse por un pan simple y un jugo de naranja; tenía tiempo que no comía; levantó la mirada para percatarse de los ojos marrones amenazantes desde el otro lado del salón; por un momento no supo qué hacer y trato de desviar la mirada hacia algún compañero, con la esperanza de que se percataran de sus situación; topándose esta vez con unos iris grises, que la miraban con cierta preocupación casi desapercibida, ¿Será que Malfoy no fue una treta de su mente para sentirse protegida?.

El jueves en la mañana, posiblemente representaría para Hermione el momento más difícil de la semana; porque tocaba hacer parejas para pociones, entonces Harry se unía con Ron; y ella quedaba sola. Recurrentemente terminaba con Neville, pero en algunas ocasiones le había tocado hacer pareja con Parkinson, Nott y hasta el mismo Malfoy, lo que le afligía enormemente, no quería terminar junto con su agresor. ¡Bien! Pensó, al menos nuevamente estaba con Neville, y se esforzó lo máximo para que por lo menos la poción no explotara. Y por tercera vez durante la hora de clase dejaba caer las raíces de mandrágora al suelo, cada vez se sentía peor al estar en su estado.

-¿Será, que puede hacer algo bien Srta. Granger?- le cuestionó, el maestro, fijando sus pupilas con una mirada de reproche profundo, a lo cual solo pudo responder bajando la cabeza y conteniendo las lágrimas que se agolpaban y suplicando mentalmente perdón por el crimen cometido.

-Necesito ver sus pociones- exclamó Snape en voz alta, mientras dirigía otra mirada acusatoria a la joven, que se revolvía en su asiento.

Hermione tomó el caldero que todavía estaba humeante, y se posicionó detrás de Ron, que charlaba animadamente con Lavender, pero no pudo apreciar más la escena; porque podía sentir con horror como una mano, se movía debajo de su falda toqueteándola sin pudor.

-Me extrañaste Granger- escuchó en su oído, y la bruja no necesitó de ninguna aclaración, porque sabía en demasía a quien le pertenecía aquella mano.

Nunca se la pudo haber visto tan pálida, y suplicante con la mirada se dirigió a su maestro, a punto de sollozar por ayuda; más aún en su mente todavía palpitaba la amenaza hecha. Distinguió muy poco después de eso, pues sintió como las piernas le flaquearon a la vez que el sonido del caldero contra el piso se perdía en el entre otros murmullos.

Draco sabía bien de antemano que la chica no estaba bien, y no pudo evitar devolverle la mirada en el desayuno. Se sintió obligado a abrazarla después de haber visto sus ojos suplicantes, pero sabía muy bien que el hecho de haber compartido la debilidad de la ojiámbar, no era una excusa para desmarañar su orgullo; que le había concedido tanta admiración entre los suyos. A pesar de ello, no evitó actuar en reflejo y detener el impacto pronosticado, sujetándola justo a tiempo.

Un poco impresionados por la situación, ninguno de los alumnos se atrevió a intervenir pero todos se acercaron para apreciar la situación en la que nadie hubiera creído un par de años atrás.

-Toma Potter, "cuida mejor a TÚ amiga"- escupió en sus palabras, no sin antes empujar con desdén el cuerpo carente de sentido, hacia el chico estupefacto.

0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o---0o0o

Espero me dejen Reviews; si no, no imxta iwal los quiero mucho y ojalá visiten el Foro de Roleo de la época de merodeadores (el link está en mi hoja de perfil)


End file.
